


棋局

by pepperlake



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Kudos: 3





	棋局

陷阱杀手正准备离开莱理疗养中心时，一声“埃文”绊住了他的脚步。赫曼·卡特，目前疗养中心的东道主，在不远处的一侧笑嘻嘻地望着他。很快他就不笑了，因为他正在把脸上那些骇人的东西拆了下来，但是没多久笑容又重新出现在了他的脸上。  
被他叫住准没什么好事情，尽管他不属于实施电击疗法的对象，这位医生仍然对他展示了过分的“热情”，但实话实说，埃文自认为和他相处不来。他想当什么都没有发生过，赶紧扭头走人。可没有多久，第二声“埃文”迅速地传进了他耳朵里，无需猜测，医生在期待着他的回应。  
“怎么了，卡特医生？我想没有什么要是没有什么要紧的事情，我这沾了血的衣物和武器还是不要弄脏医生的地盘比较好。”地盘，埃尔喜欢用这个词。因为在这种情况下，无论是哪里——包括他熟悉的庄园，只不过是恶灵给走狗的奖励罢了。是人是鬼都听出了他这句话的不耐烦。赫曼·卡特接住了埃文的讥讽，并抛了回去：“没有关系，刚刚你把逃生者一路拖到钩子前已经把地板搞得够脏了。我猜恶灵没有让你继续满足它的要求吧？既然来了，不如和我下一盘棋吧？”  
没有等到埃文的回应，赫曼已经进入了疗养中心的小书房，似乎这不是一个邀请而是一个指令。赫曼在打赌，打赌埃文会不会答应他，很遗憾的是，他赌对了。尽管他对医生没有什么好感，陷阱杀手站在原地思索了几秒，在脑海里搜寻不到拒绝的理由，叹了口气便跟了上去。与这里的其他区域带来的荒凉冰冷感不同，书房的木地板、家具和橙黄色的灯光给人带来了一种少有的温暖和安全感。  
赫曼·卡特不知道从哪里翻出了一套西洋棋。“太久了，我也忘记了这里竟然放着这种东西。”医生依旧在微笑，缺乏了仪器的支撑比起全副武装时的他略显疲惫，但他时不时迸发出亮光的眼睛告诉埃文他依旧精力十足。  
“象棋……”比起这类棋类游戏，在矿井工作时他更多看到的是怠惰工人手里的纸牌。他的父亲老迈克米伦曾经教过他象棋的规则，当然，是在他还年少软弱的时候。老迈克米伦教会了他规则，更教会了棋局的利益弊害。象棋于他而言不是一种锻炼智力修养生性的活动，从被父亲叫到棋桌前起，象棋于他而言就是一门教会他利益要最大化的的课程。所有的人都是他的棋子，更确切地说是他父亲和他的棋子。没有用的棋子要及时放弃，没有用的人也是如此。  
看到象棋他就想起来父亲，复杂的情绪随即向他涌来。他爱他的父亲，父亲创造的一切和教导他的一切即是他的立足之根，但他既畏惧又厌恶父亲，因为他想要的生活不在父亲允许的范围内，他有了立足之根，但是多余的树杈都被他的父亲拿剪子给修理殆尽了。最后他终于变成了他父亲期待的模样，但是很快他意识到他要比父亲更加强大，所以他也做出了选择。  
服从，钦佩、厌恶……所有回忆都在他的脑子里疯狂搅动。埃文不觉得自己能下好这盘棋，但卡特没有理会到他的思绪。象棋里少了一个皇后，赫曼卡特在自己的口袋里找到了一个替代品。那个替代品是玻璃制的，呈现出特殊的色泽，不像是一枚普通的棋子。“抱歉，少了一枚棋子，我用替代品你不介意吧？”医生望向他，他摇了摇头。  
埃文仍记得所有的规则，他不会忘记父亲对他的一切教导，因为那就是他的行动准则，没有例外的情况。他似乎看到了对面坐着的是父亲，而不是赫曼·卡特。  
“怎么？你是不会下棋吗？”医生再次望向他，“这很简单。我的老师教会我如何下棋只花费了一天的时间。”提到老师时赫曼·卡特稍作停顿，他的笑容在凝固的一秒后又重新绽放起来。“不用你来教，开始吧。”埃文再次拒绝了医生的好意。他只是稍微有些不耐烦，急迫地需要一点私人时间来处理他的情绪。  
“真的？你似乎有点紧张。”  
“我没有。”埃文·迈克米伦少有地在撒谎，上次撒谎已经是在他对弱者还心存怜悯的时候。  
“噢？”卡特发出了一声质疑，但是没有再纠缠下去，可以但是没有什么必要。  
执白者先行，赫曼·卡特将兵向前行动了两格。埃文做出了一样的选择。随后，赫曼卡特将g1处的马移到f3处。  
意大利开局。埃文只记得这个。他在掌握规则后曾经翻阅过相关的书籍，但后来所有的书本都被他的父亲丢弃了，因为那些都是没用的东西。赫曼·卡特不是他的父亲，他应该放松一些，可是他的喉咙发干。  
也许是职业要求的用脑程度不同，尽管赫曼·卡特在下棋之前有所迟疑，但埃文还是能明显感受到对方正在逐渐掌握棋局。迈克米伦不允许自己失败，他的经历要求他凡事都要取得胜利，狠狠碾压自己的敌人。他不知道赫曼·卡特是怎么想的，或者从一开始他就不清楚对方的目的。  
埃文抓起了自己的皇后，在拿起的一瞬间他意识到自己的错误，他试图将皇后放下，重新布局，但突然出现的电流不得不让他放弃了这个打算。大意了。他违反了象棋里摸子走子的规则。  
他观察着赫曼·卡特，对方不可能不知道他违反了规则，但赫曼·卡特的目光放在了象棋上，仿佛一切都没有发生。手指刚刚传来的酥麻感就像是他想象出来的一样。  
“迈克米伦先生，你太急躁了。这只是普通的一场棋。”医生显得游刃有余，“放轻松。”  
安慰经由一个精神科医生发出，更像是一个对病人的要求。埃文·迈克米伦感到了一种他快忘却的焦躁感。“你一点都不像是在安慰人，卡特医生。”埃文看到医生又吃掉了他的一个子。  
对局已经进行了三分钟，气氛越来越紧张了。埃文一开始只想赶紧结束走人，却不得不坐在椅子上，盯着眼前这些黑白色的塑料摆件。 已经到了关键的一步，很快医生就能吃掉他的国王，但医生沉思了片刻，却移动了一颗不该移动的棋子。  
这分明是故意的，埃文不需要这样的施舍，他拍了拍桌子：“你明明可以——”他不需要谁来让步于他，只有面对蛆虫的时候，人们才会厌恶地闪到一边，因为他们弱小的生命不能干扰到人的正常前进，只会增加一些厌恶罢了。他把这个当是赫曼·卡特的怜悯，这是在看不起他。他的形象和印象里的父亲有几分相似，但又有些不一样，这更让埃文心里五味杂陈。  
“我知道。”医生意味深长地看了他一眼，“但是你也应该知道什么叫良性循环和利益最大化。”  
“我不需要。”埃文不想再继续下去，“没必要。”  
赫曼·卡特的笑容说明他不同意陷阱杀手这么做，他只是用手撑着自己脸，什么也没做。他有大把时间给他挥霍，不急着省下这么几十分钟。最后他在埃文的怒火快能掀翻棋盘时，将棋子放回原位，移动另一枚棋子吃掉了对方的王。  
“这下你满意了吧？我们都违反了规则。”赫曼·卡特将棋随意地扫到了一侧，将黑方的皇后放入了自己的口袋。玻璃制成的皇后是恶灵给他的，只要医生愿意，触摸它的人就会受到大量电击，这是一种对不守规矩之人的惩罚。他知道对方违反了规则，陷阱杀手不掩饰想赢的欲望，即便他的眼睛藏在了骇人的面具后面，赫曼·卡特在对视的那一刻也能接收到他脑海内翻腾的欲望。“从医”多年的经验还帮助他发现了迈克米伦的一些小情绪，埃文本人并不知道赫曼·卡特已经发现了一切。  
“·迈克米伦先生，实话实说我察觉到了你的一些心事。如果你愿意的话，我很乐意帮你解决问题。”卡特这么建议的时候根本没有想过另外一种可能。  
“闭嘴，我不需要。那不关你的事情。”果然，埃文拒绝了他的请求，再一次。  
最后埃文起身离开了。留给赫曼的只有凳子上已经变成红棕色的血渍和未经收纳好的象棋。面具造成的特有呼吸声和脚步声一同越来越小，最后完成消失，只留下已经无法正常观看的电视发出的滋滋声。赫曼·卡特叹了口气，把自己陷入了柔软的沙发里。  
赫曼·卡特在撒谎，在假装他不知道一切。他已经习惯脱口而出一个又一个谎言，不知道是不是因此才遭到了陷阱杀手的讨厌？但有一点发自内心——埃文·迈克米伦是个好样本，自进入雾里的那一刻起，他就开始在意对方的存在。他们是同类人，赫曼·卡特听说过迈克米伦的光辉事迹，当然，是从逃生者和其他杀手的口中。他们都是被欲望驱使的那一类人，只是坦诚与坦诚的区别。这于他而言是同类相吸，可对于埃文来说那就是同类相斥。他相信对方感受到他的热诚，只是固执地将自己挡在情感的另一侧。  
“那么埃文·迈克米伦，我应该如何接近你呢？”赫曼·卡特摆弄着被飞舞的电流缠绕着荧虹女王，思索着下次怎么样才能将陷阱杀手暂时待在自己的身边。


End file.
